Her Own TARDIS: Day Is Long
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: When someone from the Doctor's past arrives to 13 Bannerman Road, not only does her mere presence throw a wrench into the livelihood made by the Smith and Langer families, but it may draw someone away as well. Just why is she here anyway? "How could he hide something like this from me? I waited for him and this is what I get as a thanks?" (Sequel to "Her Own TARDIS")
1. Chapter 1

"Well...this is officially awkward." Clyde Langer mumbles, watching the young woman closely as she enters the house. Her long blonde hair flows around her shoulders and it causes the young man to question her real origins. She appears so human, there's no way she could be anything else, though the same could be said for his wife.

Drea Smith stares to the young woman, about her own age, at least it looks as if she is. Their eyes never leaving one another. "I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. Humans are-" Jenny shakes her head, trying to keep herself from putting her hand onto her weapon. Her green camouflage sticking out like a sore thumb

"Who are you?" The brunette asks again.

"Jenny...just Jenny. I haven't a last name, nor do I particularly want one. Look, is my father here? He commonly goes by the Doctor...possibly John Smith? I've been attempting to track him down." She shakes her head.

Drea tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "He isn't in at the moment."

"What about Sarah Jane Smith? I've found, through my studies, that he visits her often."

Clyde shakes his head, "Look, you just missed em both. My wife and I were just trying to have a relaxing morning. Don't know when they'll be back."

"Clyde Langer and Andrea Smith...correct?" Jenny interrupts with a smile when they both look alarmed, then sighs softly as she looks to Clyde, "I'm so...so sorry."

"No, different time line, different universe." Drea shakes her head, waving her hand in the air slightly, catching herself. "Who is your mother?"

"I haven't one." She shakes her head, "I was...it's a long story, really. There was a misunderstanding on Messaline with the Hath and through it all, I came about using his DNA."

"A clone of sorts, then." She tilts her head to the side, "You were taken from his DNA to create a soldier using a quick prick to the hand. Messaline has been doing it for years. Almost roped me into it when I arrived there accidentally, but I was able to get away in time. Lovely group, the Hath."

"Aren't they fascinating? The bubble thing...no idea what-"

"They spoke with very interesting iambic pentameter." Drea folds her arms.

Jenny nods slowly, "You were able to understand them?"

"My ship enables it." The brunette slowly glances around the room, "How did you get here though?"

"A man by the name of Captain Jack Harkness gave me something called a vortex manipulator when my ship crashed a few years ago and I encountered him." She beams, "I've been able to travel all over the place...throughout time. Different planets, different people. Absolutely amazing." The blonde glances over to the man in the room when she notices he's raising his hand.

"Yeah, I still don't get it." Clyde motions between the two women, "This, between the two of you. How are we supposed to believe you're actually-"

Drea interrupts him, "Langer, go upstairs and get my watch..." She offers him one of her smirks, swinging her sonic lipstick between her fingers to him, before looking back to the young woman when her husband jogs away, "Could I offer you some tea? Possibly some...little cake things?"

"That would be lovely. I'm famished." Jenny nods before stepping over to the wall of pictures, examining those and the ones on the tables as Drea puts the kettle on. Reaching out to stroke the face of the group of people. A photo showing friendship at it's finest. A photo after a Slitheen attack with them covered in green guts. A photo of the young woman she was speaking to before with a boy about her age and a young girl. "Are these your siblings?" She asks when the young woman returns to the room.

"Yes." She nods, holding her hand out when her husband comes behind her. He places the watch in her palm, which she quickly puts on.

"You look like her though...some of your features. You look different now than when this was taken...I think." The blonde tilts her head to the side, "The other two...they don't look very much like-"

"Doesn't make them any less my siblings." Drea, pressing a button to open her watch, scans the young women in front of her quickly. "Time Lord." She whispers to herself before clearing her throat and speaking louder, "Yes, well...tell me about yourself."

"_I mean...do you honestly think this is a good idea?" Clyde Langer looked around the TARDIS, "I'm getting married tomorrow...to your daughter...your sister." He motioned to the other two in the ship with him, "I can't be late."_

"_Oh, Clyde, you won't be late. You may be incredibly early." The Doctor chuckled to himself, "Besides, I'm set to walk her down the aisle. I'm pretty excited about it. First time I've ever gotten to do so in all my thousand or so years of life. First daughter I've given away. Though, I don't like to think of it as giving her away. She's still mine, isn't she..."_

"_Of course. It's only a term created when dowries came hand in hand with the woman in a marriage." Luke attempted, "Coming from the Latin term 'inter vivos', it means the transfer of parental property to a daughter as her inheritance at her marriage. As opposed to the Latin term 'mortis causa' which means at the owner's death."_

_Clyde hummed, nodding. He didn't really understand all that, "If you say so, mate. Can we just go to the pub or something for some drinks?"_

"_To the pub? To the pub?!" The Doctor glared, then lightened his eye with a grin, "Oh, Clydie...I've somewhere much more interesting than that."_

Sarah Jane pushes the infant in the swing slightly, not causing it much movement, but enough to cause the girl in front of her to screech with excitement, "The last time I heard that sound, it caused the lights to go out on Bannerman Road."

The Doctor sits in the swing next to her, dressed comfortably in whatever casual clothing he could find that also fit his style, "Do infant humans like that?" He tilts his head to the side, then hums a laugh when he hears the girl's thoughts, "You can't go higher, you'll fall out."

"You know, that isn't very fair that you're able to understand her and I'm not."

"Life isn't fair, Sarah." He smirks, watching her, "You were always so nervous around children...now look at you, a true natural."

"The memories help." Sarah Jane nods, looking over to him, "How are you able to keep things straight?"

"I'm not." The Doctor admits honestly, "Never have been able to. It isn't something that comes easily, that's for sure. I just examine the surroundings and decide things from there." His black coat flaps behind him as he slowly swings to and fro, "Isn't that right, Countess of Annihilation?"

The woman furrows her brow, laughing softly, "What was that you just called her?"

"What she says her name is. Countess of Annihilation. It doesn't make much sense to me either, but people should be called by the names they want to be called and not by what is assigned to them. Don't you believe that as well?"

Sarah Jane shrugs, "It depends, I suppose."

"It depends?" He shouts slightly, "What do you mean it depends?" The man's voice softens, "Just like you went from being called Sarah to Sarah Jane. You chose that."

"Because I couldn't stand to hear it from anyone else but you." She answers simply, lifting the girl from the swing and holding her comfortably at her hip, "That's all. Also, it's my actual name on my official papers from when I was born that my parents gave to me."

"Says you. Andrea goes by Drea. That is a name she gave herself, her other names given by loved ones." The Doctor offers with a quick wave of his hand, standing from his place on the swing set, "I must be honest, I was a bit nervous about the time lines crossing. It could have had disastrous results, but they were so similar that no one really noticed. That may because of a temporal shift of only one person, but it does make a difference. Reverses the polarity of the neutron flow and all that."

"Are you just saying words to quiet me?" Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips.

"No, no, absolutely not, Sarah." He leans over, pressing a kiss to her lips

"_Your ship really kind of loves me, you know." Drea walked around the center console of her father's TARDIS, waving something between her fingers._

"_What have you this time?" The Doctor didn't look up, focused on his ship's diagnostics._

"_Well, first, she enabled me to access her ship schematics...which I bet you didn't know she actually had. Led me to your mudroom or boot closet...whatever you call it. You have so many sonic screwdrivers back there. So many. I can see you helped them evolve over the years. Some have new casings with the internal portions intact, others are gutted, all of them have a transfer of information between them. Allowing you to analyze something in 10 BC and for your sonic to now continue to analyze it today."_

"_Did that once with a couple of my other regenerations." The man grinned, glancing up to her for only a moment before returning to the screen when she gives him a confused look, "Long story."_

"_Yes, so, I figure you wouldn't mind if I borrowed one that you weren't using. I modified it a bit...added an identification ring, memory data core, gave it a nice paint job, included some of the mechanics that I was able to alter from the lipsticks of Mom and myself, and downloaded applications to it. It's able to detail things to me telepathically." Drea tilted her head from side to side, "My lipstick isn't able to do all of that."_

"_Identification ring?"_

"_Able to tell friend from foe. Able to trace a__r__tron energy and able to tell if it's from one of our TARDIS ships." She shrugged, "May I keep it?"_

"_You put in all that hard work and expect me to say no?" The Doctor moved around to her, a look of excitement on his face, "Of course you can keep it, I've my own." He removed the device from his lapel pocket, flipped it in the air and returned it to where it was before._

"Have you any children?" Jenny continues to look at the vast amount of pictures on the walls of the Smith residence.

"One, a little girl." Clyde watches the blonde still, glancing to his wife from the corner of his eye as she scans the woman.

"Two hearts...you've two hearts." Drea exclaims excitedly, rushing over and hugging her tightly.

"Yes...doesn't everyone?" The other young woman furrows her brow.

"No, no they really don't." Clyde smirks, happy to see his wife so thrilled. He picks his head up when he hears the common whirling sound of the blue ship he's become so accustomed to over the past few years. "Sounds like they're back." He checks his watch, "Three hours this time instead of ten minutes like the last."

"New record." Drea continues to hug the young woman.

"We're home!" Sarah Jane calls out, "The baby is all muddy, I'm going to throw her in the bath right quick."

"Can we wash her in the sink? I love washing in the sink. I wish I could wash in the sink. May I wash in the sink?" The Doctor can be heard, following her as he does and bounding down the stairs. He stops in his tracks when he sees the other young woman.

"Who is this?" The older woman offers her hand to shake when she reaches the bottom step, noticing the two hugging.

"Jenny." The Doctor whispers. Simply. His expression taken back, "But I...I thought you were..."

"One of your friends found me." The blonde bounces on her toes, rushing to him and hugging him tightly, "Told me how to find you."

"Who is this?" Sarah Jane tries again, glancing to the others for an explanation.

Drea moves closer to her mother, holding up her wrist for the woman to see the scans just taken. "She's Time Lord...just like Dad and I."

"I don't understand."

The Doctor clears his throat, "Sarah, this is my other daughter, Jenny."

"Another...you had another daughter?" Sarah Jane begins to scowl toward the man.

"Let me explain." He tries.

"I waited all those years and you..." She shakes her head, handing the baby to her daughter, "Excuse me...I've got to run some diagnostics with Mister Smith. It's nice meeting you, Jenny." She jogs up the stairs, to the attic. To her place of solitude, where she goes to decompress.

Clyde glances between the two younger women and his father-in-law, "I'd...I'd better go help her with that. Excuse me." He follows the woman closely, knowing she needs to vent and knowing she wasn't going to do that with the alien lifeforms, even if one of them was her biological daughter and another was her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't wish to be disturbed at the moment." Sarah Jane paces back and forth on the upper landing of her attic sanctuary. How could the Doctor be so inconsiderate? How could he have withheld such information from her? Her anger looms within her, hands placed at her hips.

"Get over it." Clyde closes the door behind himself, watching her.

"Clyde." She pauses, looking up to him, "Now is not a good time."

"Now is a perfect time." He folds his arms.

Sarah Jane clears her throat, "What happened?" Her voice quiet, "What...how could I have been so-"

Clyde doesn't say anything, instead just crossing to her and motioning to the sofa. When she attempts to argue with him, he shakes his head, "Sarah Jane, you've known me for a long time. We've been through a lot. Let's just...let's chat, alright?"

She looks to the sofa before slowly moving over to it, "Has the young woman said anything of importance?"

He smirks a little, "Of importance to whom?" Clyde sits next to her, "Jenny is a Time Lord. She is a clone...or...something like a clone. Drea talked about how the planet would just take people, prick their arm, and Bam! Person appears. Understand?"

"Not at all." Sarah Jane slowly shakes her head.

"Hardly do I, but I'm saying, he didn't cheat on you or something. Though, it could be in the past, before he met you, or the future when we're all gone anyway. I've been in his head." He watches her closely, "The Doctor would never hurt you. He wouldn't have married you if he intended on hurting you when he could. You're his most favorite person in the entire world. I swear."

"I'm not insecure, Clyde. I just wish he'd tell me more. He's still so guarded. I don't know what he fears." She props her head up with her elbow to the back of the sofa, "When Jo Jones told me that she'd never seen him again after they parted...I couldn't believe it. I had seen him constantly."

"Because he loves you. He loved Jo too, but not the same way he loves you...I mean...she was more like his daughter than anything else. You were always his right hand girl. Not to mention the ones with the spiky hair and the one with the chin...they wanted to stay with you too, but were just too afraid you'd treat them how they looked instead of their actual age. I mean, he's like...robbing the cradle with you."

Sarah Jane giggles softly at the young man, "Robbing the cradle..."

"Yeah, he's older than some planets." Clyde smiles, glad he made her at least smile, "And now, there's three Time...people here. Jenny has two hearts too, the whole bit. Just like Andie and the Doctor. Don't be too surprised if UNIT comes breaking down your door just for a peek at them."

"No, they aren't allowed in this house." She shakes her head, "With exception to Rani and Kate Stewart...that's all. Not after all that at the base."

"Shit happens, I guess." He shrugs, then places his hand on his friend's upper arm, "All I'm saying, Sarah Jane, is that even though we're all family around here now, don't forget what we were before them."

"_Name please?"_

"_Lavinia Smith." She glanced from side to side, hoping to be believed. There weren't many files on her aunt, especially with this organization. At least she hoped._

"_Lavinia Smith...well, yeah. Here you are." The young corporal held up a card between his fingers of the aforementioned woman's general information. "You're scheduled to come in. Just sign here." He motioned to a book, "Which I'm glad you have. Could be in danger out there. I hear some scientists have been going missing."_

"_Missing, you say?" Sarah Jane raised her eyebrow as she signed the book with her aunt's name._

"_Yes, Miss. Gone without a single trace." He raised from his desk, "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart should be right this way. He's been expecting you." The young man led her down the hall of offices._

"Two of my children in the same place at the same time." The Doctor beams, glancing between the two young women, "Couldn't look any more different if you tried, but God love ya for it." He quickly wraps his arms around them.

"Wait, wait. I've a filthy child in my arms. Can I at least scrub her up since you couldn't bother keeping her clean at the playground?" Drea shakes her head to the man, moving from his grasp toward the kitchen sink.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Jenny claps her hand, grinning as she follows them, "I've never seen a small child."

The other pauses, turning, "You've never seen a baby before?"

"No." The blonde shakes her head, "Is that odd?"

"A little." Drea continues on her path, taking the girl's clothes off.

"Do they all look that way? All...tan and bright eyed?" Jenny watches the whole thing closely.

"No. Children usually look like their parents. Since this one has Clyde and Junior as parents, their genes mixed together to create this perfect one." The Doctor explains, standing in the doorway, "Jenny, just where have you been?"

"Here and there. A few other planets. I just like to look around and help where I can if it's needed. I was looking for you as well." She nods, "Then I encountered a Captain Harkness and he helped me find you."

"Jack...well...I'll be damned." He smirks, "Everything is relatively new to you though, isn't it..."

"New in what sense, father?"

"New in the general sense. Infants, a planet of humans who aren't at war with another species, a sense of family." The Doctor makes a sweeping motion with his arm, "I mean, you have a niece and didn't even know it."

"A niece...that means my sister's daughter, correct?" Jenny raises her eyebrows, glancing to him for approval. When he nods, she looks back to the baby, "I have a sister and a niece."

"Not to mention Sky and Luke..." He folds his arms, "Will you be staying with us?"

"I haven't anywhere else to be, currently."

"Good then." Drea interrupts as she gently scrubs the toddler's hair with the solution they liked to keep under the sink for her, "Dad, could you go and fetch me a towel, some pajamas for her, and a diaper, please?"

"A nappie? You're using those American terms again." The Doctor teases before turning from the room to do as instructed.

"Go." She hums a laugh to herself, watching as her daughter is completely enthralled by the water, "Do you like that, Janey?"

"What is her name?" Jenny moves closer.

"Jane." Drea glances to her new found sister, "Clyde is the one you met earlier, Luke is my brother, Sky is my sister...you'll meet her in a bit. There's Rani and Maria as well...they live in the states."

"The states? I don't-"

"There are different countries here. This is Earth, as you know. Each country smells different, even has their own different languages. Some countries are even separated further and have even more variations on their dialects. The people look different, sound different, believe in different things, and have different ways of life. That's the general lifeform differences of Terra Firma."

Jenny nods, "That's fascinating."

"I think so too. That's why I stay here...not to mention I have a family now." Drea smirks, "I miss exploring, but that's a bit hard to do with an infant or while one is pregnant."

"There's so much I need to learn." The young blonde woman shakes her head before placing her hand on her father's arm when he returns, "I want to learn about this world. It all looks very fascinating."

"Always been one of my favorites." The Doctor grins to her, then motions to the stack of what his other daughter sent him for, "I like the ones with the small ducks on them."

"Yellowed colored pheasants." Sarah Jane stands behind them in the doorway, having mastered the ability to quietly descend the stairs.

He turns, remembering the time by the lake in the other universe with her and their grandchild, "I didn't think you would realize-"

"Why wouldn't I? Who in hells bells calls them that?"

The Doctor moves closer to her, pecking her lips tenderly with his own, "Are you still angry with me?"

Sarah Jane shakes her head slowly, meeting his eyes, "I just wish you would tell me about things like this. Your family...your children, other people you've been married to. You don't have to keep me safe from their knowledge. I wear the ring now."

"That you do." He nods, pulling her close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Drea smiles to Sky as she walks toward the car, her daughter asleep in the back seat, as per the usual when she would obtain the teenager from school. Something was off about the girl though. Something she could feel, but she usually just chalked it up to typical teenage hormones. "Hey, how was school?" Her voice her normal low level.

"It was great. We learned about the reproductive cycle of frogs."

"You're learning that in-"

"We've been watching it. We have some in our classroom and we document every day." Sky explains excitedly, "Graphics and charts documenting growth progression."

"Well, if we ever need to know everything there is to know about amphibians, I'll be sure you're the first one asked." Drea nods, "I wanted to warn you, before we get home, there's someone new that will be staying with us for a little bit."

"Really?"

She nods, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Yes, a young woman. She's a Time Lord like Dad and I. I don't want you to freak out or anything like that."

Sky tilts her head to the side, "Why would I freak out?"

"Well, because it's different. A lot of different all at one time. It's a lot to grasp. Even Mom is having a hard time with it. Not that I can blame her."

"Well...she didn't trust you at first. She did tests and...now, since you got here, it's been roughly two years."

"Has it really been that long?" Drea smiles a little to herself, running a hand through her own hair, "I didn't realize, but I suppose it would have to be...what with the wedding and Janey."

She falls quiet for a few moments before continuing, "Can I ask you something?"

"You always do, Sky, why should right now warrant you asking if you can ask one in the first place?" The young woman hums a soft laugh, looking over when the younger appears nervous, "What's wrong?"

"How do I know if I like someone?" Sky tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear, turning slightly in the passenger seat to face her sister, "Like...if I like like them."

"Like?" Drea teases slightly before realizing she was serious, "Oh...Oh, you mean..."

The girl nods, "Really like someone."

_The teenager raced down the hall, wavy brunette hair flying behind her before she's pulled into a small area._

_Clyde brought his finger up to his own lips, motioning her to remain silent. Their faces over centimeters apart as the men in black suits stride past them. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he can no longer hear the hydraulics of the robotic men in black. "You alright? I know he got your arm back there."_

_Drea nodded slowly, "You?" Her eyes scanning over his face, "Rani is with Mom and Gita. She's okay."_

"_I know. I'm more worried about you." He brought his hand up to her cheek, "It ain't easy being shot at."_

"_Not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last." She grinned, "You look more worried about this than I am."_

"_I thought you were a goner...all your complaining about running." Clyde gently brushed dirt from her cheek with his thumb._

"_I like to do it so that Mom will roll her eyes...It's a hobby I have pissing her off." Drea giggled to herself, hearing him hum a soft laugh as well before his lips pressed against hers. She stared at him when he pulled back, "What was that for?"_

"_Seemed like the right thing to do at the time..." He swallowed before biting his lip, "Can I...can we..."_

"_Yeah, sure, absolutely." The young woman rambled off, kissing the young man again._

The Doctor keeps his arm wrapped around his wife as they watch the young blonde woman look about the attic. "So...what do you think of her?"

"That's putting me on the spot, isn't it?" Sarah Jane sighs softly, "This is your daughter. I can see the same twinkle of eternal curiosity in her eyes that I've always seen in yours. It's all actually quite interesting. For your children, though both alien, it's bizarre seeing one exceptionally human and one that just isn't...and how they approach situations because of that difference."

"What types of situations?" He watches where the young woman is about to grab a dangerous alien artifact, "Don't touch that one. It will completely wipe your memory." He man offers her a grin.

"Sorry." Jenny calls out, continuing her exploration.

"Like this. Seeing the attic for the first time. She still hasn't seen Mister Smith." Sarah Jane smirks, leaning her head against the Doctor, "Difference was that Drea knew about all of this. Every aspect and centimeter of this attic was the same in her time."

The Doctor nods, "New eyes means new ideas." He glances around when he begins to hear the croak of what he's certain to be a toad. "Where is that...Jenny, did you touch something else, dear?"

"No, Dad." Jenny looks toward him, "I hear it too."

Sarah Jane shakes her head, "That's nothing that's in here...well, that I've acquired through the years."

"Sarah Jane, abnormal readings are occurring within Bannerman Road." The computer alerts, opening the doors of his own contraption, causing the younger woman to jump. "Hello."

"What is this?" The blonde grins broadly, walking toward him, "You can talk."

"Yes." Mister Smith answers simply, not used to others in the attic that Sarah Jane hasn't previously mentioned before.

"Mister Smith, what are these abnormal readings?" Sarah Jane calls out.

"If you look through the window, you may be able to witness the oddity."

The Doctor walks past them, opening the one door in the attic, knowing it leads to a balcony. "Frogs."

"Extraterrestrial amphibians." Mister Smith corrects, "Quite possibly from the planet-"

"Lagnoon." The silver haired man continues from him, "Of course, but why are they coming in droves? They've been here for years...centuries..."

"They have?" Sarah Jane looks to him, her brow furrows.

"Many of your animals are actually from other planets. Nothing to worry about. This isn't a secret."

"I didn't know about it." She shakes her head.

The Doctor taps his fingers along the main panel of Mister Smith, "Lagnoons...Lagnoonians..." He shakes his head, "Mister Smith, could you tell me if there are any large ships hovering above Earth's atmos? The smaller ones are fine, I know who most of them are, but any big...giant ones?"

The computer beeps a few times, "Checking..." Mister Smith mumbles, pausing a moment before continuing, "Two large-"

"Both registered to the Lagnoonians?"

"No, one is registered to the government of Zygor."

"Zygor?" Sarah Jane glances to the computer screen, shaking her head.

"Zygons!" Jenny exclaims excitedly, "Or a Skarasen."

"And you're worried about some frogs?" The dark haired woman's gaze shifts to that of the man next to her, "Doctor-"

"Don't worry about the Zygons. We're all great friends now. Long story." The Doctor paces about the room, "And it isn't the Loch Ness monster. So...calm it all down." He folds his arms, drumming his fingers against his own bicep in thought, "Sarah, I believe you and I should visit our new friends...Welcome them to the neighborhood."

"You have no idea what to do." Sarah Jane smirks, looking to him, "I know that look."

"Come on." He takes his wife's hand, "Jenny, you stay here. Junior and Sky should be returning soon. Fill them in on...things."

"Kay, Dad." Jenny holds her arms behind her back, watching the man as she bites her lip.

"Now, I feel bad...You'll be fine, Jenny. You have Mister Smith." The Doctor offers her a smile before jogging through the attic door.

Mister Smith waits until the man is out of earshot before speaking, "The Doctor always has reasons for everything, Jenny."

The young blonde woman picks her head up, looking to him, "To be a messenger..."

"Hardly. If anything should happen to Sarah Jane or the Doctor, there will be two Time Lords available to help them if the need is great. Not to mention Clyde and Sky, who have a bit of experience as well."

She smiles a little, "You're very intelligent for a computer."

"You're very intelligent for a human." Mister Smith retorts.

"_All of time and space. Where do you want to go?" Drea circled her ship's main co__nsole__, a grin plastered across her face. "Absolutely anywhere you want."_

"_I'm grounded from intergalactic travel by the Judoon." Clyde fold__ed__ his arms, shaking his head, amused with the young woman's delight, "Besides, we were just married. We could...celebrate that."_

"_This is a celebration. A celebration on a monumental scale. If intergalactic travel is forbidden, let's go to a different time. Let's go to a different part of the world. Ever been to the mouth of Kilimanjaro? What about the top of Everest? __Atlantis?__ Have you ever wanted to see what the center of the Earth is like? I mean...it's hot...it's really hot, but we can still go there. You can see the streams of lava, the species of outrageously kind caretakers down there. Lovely beings, that lot." Her mouth and movements going a mile a minute before stopping suddenly, speaking from the heart with a genuine smile, "I'm Andrea Langer again...it feels good. It's a celebration."_

"_You didn't want to be Langer. Tried to get me to be Smith for three hours." He smirked, "Three whole hours."_

"_Smith is a great name."_

"_I never said it wasn't."_

"_Smith is my last name." Drea moved closer to him, gently wrapping her arms around him, "I like my last name. I mean...it's worked for me for a very long time."_

"_I'm aware." Clyde wrapped his arms around her in response before leaning his face down and capturing her lips with his own, "You hyphenated it for a reason. Call yourself whatever you want."_

Drea allows the car to screech to a stop when something large hits her window. "The hell was that?"

"Look." Sky leans forward in her seat, grinning with excitement, "I love frogs."

She shakes her head, "No, no. This isn't right. There's too many of them...are they coming from the fucking sky?"

"Yes, possibly." The teenager nods, getting out of the car. "Hello." She gently kneels in the middle of the street.

Drea climbs out, glancing to her sleeping daughter in the back seat before looking around, taking in the bewildered expressions of the passers by, she carefully steps next to her sister, "Do they look like other frogs from here?"

Sky nods, "Of course." She holds a small one in the palm of her hand, "Can I keep him?"

"Actually, that may be a great idea...Unless he's actually just a frog kid, in which case, he probably has a frog mother and a frog family that would miss him. Let me see." She gently lifts the frog into her own hands, closing her eyes to communicate with the being, "Lagnoon...That's...Well, that's light years away from here. What are you doing here?" Drea nods slowly, "But how did you get here?"

"You speak frog?" The teenager grins, watching her sister carefully.

"Something like that, these aren't frogs though." Drea focuses her eyes before letting the small frog down.

"I liked that one!" Sky scowls.

"No, no. There's something else at work here." She motions to their home just down the street. "I've got to get the car home. Get in. I don't want you leaving my sight."

"I'm old enough to-"

"That isn't what this is about." Drea returns to the driver's side, "This is about millions of ticking time bombs set to go off when we all least expect it. Remember the cubes? Remember how Mom didn't trust them at all?"

Sky nods, "Didn't want them anywhere near the house...or in anyone else's house."

"Right. This is the same idea...except with cute little faces and personalities...and a lot less weird, but with poison..." She tilts her head from side to side, "So, nothing like the cubes, but there's just a lot of them and soon enough, they'll be more than us."

"Skin secretion of the poison?"

"I'd imagine." Drea nods, finally climbing into the car at the same time as her sister, "Why?"

"Because we just held one." Sky picks her hand up, exposing the blistered area where the frog sat in her hand only moments before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wash your hands." Drea tells the teenager as they jog into the house, "Mom...Dad...Anyone here?"

"What's going on?" Clyde stands from the high backed chair in the sitting area, turning off the television as he does so. "Have you seen it outside? I'm surprised you were able to drive amongst the lily pads."

"It's much more serious than that. Where is everyone?" She shakes her head, "Have you touched any of them?"

"The frogs? No." He furrows his brow, a smirk playing at his lips, "It's been all over telly though. They're like...everywhere."

"Go and get the baby from the car. She's still secured. I didn't want to touch her." The young woman nods, watching her husband jog past her, "Sky?"

"This isn't working!" Sky calls from the kitchen sink, a sense of fear in her voice.

Drea dashes to her side, wrapping an arm around her, "It's okay. Just relax. Is the water having any effect?"

The teenager shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "The water makes it-"

"Spread..." She nods slowly, "Okay, upstairs. We need Mister Smith. Just stay calm, okay?" She ushers her sister up the stairs to the attic, surprised to see Jenny standing there, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, Dad told me to tell you that they were going to visit the species base of operations. Their ship..." Jenny smiles to her, "He was in a rush."

"They're orbiting above the planet?" Drea shakes her head, "Sky, put your hand on the scanning terminal." She motions to the area before speaking to the computer, "Mister Smith, I need you."

The computer, already out from the wall. responds, "Yes, Andrea."

"Could you please scan Sky's hand? We each held a small Lagnoonian, but hers has seemed to spread by coming in contact with water." The young woman flexes her own hand, looking to it.

"Your hand got wet too." Sky points out to her, "When you were pulling my hand from the sink."

Drea furrows her brow, picking her head up, "I didn't think of that."

"The three of us," Jenny moves closer to the other young women in the room, "The three of us all have completely different genetic make up. I am full Time Lord, you are part Time Lord and part human, and-"

"Sky is Fleshkind." The young brunette grins broadly, "Jenny, you're brilliant."

"Scan complete." Mister Smith's voice fills the room once again, "The poison affecting the skin on Sky's hand and arm closely matches that of the common Dart Frog. Each type of frog falling under the broad term of Dart Frog, secrete a poison from their skin that is toxic to humans. The rash should not grow if one avoids contact with water."

"Dart frogs?" Jenny shakes her head.

"Dendrobatidae." Sky smirks, "The different colors are usually a result from varying alkalinity secreted. We were just covering it today in class."

"That's a bit of a coincidence." Drea mumbles, shaking her head, "Sky, does it hurt?"

"Burns." The teenager frowns, trying not to touch much of anything, "What should our next step be?"

"We're going to stay put for the most part. Work on the home front. We must warn everyone else."

"That's taking care of. Hospitals are being flooded with people." Clyde enters the attic, daughter in his arm, "Oh, and she's awake now."

"We've..." Drea runs her hands through her hair, "I don't feel safe here any longer."

"Can we go to your ship?" Sky asks excitedly, "Could we go somewhere too?"

"Sky, the need for our presence is here. I think the Doctor believes so too. The attic is the best place for us right now." The young woman nods, then glances to the large computer, "Mister Smith, could you give us a visual on Bannerman Road. The usual. Also, let me know if any other movement takes place on the Lagnoonians' ship."

_Sarah Jane watched her daughters at the main terminal of the ship, her granddaughter resting against her chest comfortably. "I do wonder if the idea of a girl's day out is different for other families."_

"_You mean general window shopping through various merchants on Tiaanamat? No? That's not normal?" Drea hummed a chuckle, "Normal to us and that's all that matters. Sky, do you want to fly a spaceship?"_

_The young girl perked her head up, "What?"_

"_Are you certain that's a good idea?" Sarah Jane furrowed her brow._

"_Of course. I trust her with my life." Drea gently wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, "It's nearly time for Janey to feed and Sky is more than capable." She leans to the girl's ear, "Just don't freak out or you'll fry his circuits."_

_Sky nods, "Okay. I won't scream."_

"_Good then. Just ease that lever forward slowly. Nice and relaxed. He's a good ship that way. Not like that beast Dad pilots." Drea glanced up when the lights flicker, "I know she's like your mother, I apologize, honey."_

_Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, "You're just like him."_

_The young woman knew exactly who her mother was referring to, but ignored her with a smirk, "If this gauge goes a little to the right, you're going to pull that. If this one goes too far too far to the left, you're going to push that button. If this light starts to flash red, let me know. So, where ...or when...do you want to go?" She asked after pointing to various things on the main circuit board._

"Did you think you were just going to be able to come up here and say you were stopping by for a cup of sugar?" Sarah Jane holds the man's hand as they remain hidden in a secluded portion of the ship, "I mean, honestly."

"Think that may have worked better?" The Doctor smirks.

"Sirens went off, large frog people came after us. Excuse me if I don't find that amusing."

"It was though. I haven't heard you scream like that in years."

Sarah Jane rolls her eyes, "You're impossible."

"I do believe, however, that they may be attempting to splice DNA with the humans. They aren't able to naturally reproduce because the particles are far too different and it would be generally impossible given the poison they naturally secrete. I suppose if they were to crawl up into-"

"Doctor." She warns.

"Yes, yes. I saw this once with the Daleks. They spliced with a human once...and I don't mean Davros."

Sarah Jane looks away, still traumatized by all the man mentioned had put them through, "Do you think they could be working with the Daleks?"

"No one works with the Daleks, Sarah. They may work for the Daleks if anything else...maybe given them technology to be left in peace for a while." The Doctor shrugs, "It can be a give and take with them. We're getting ahead of ourselves though. Nothing is saying that this is Daleks...or has anything to do with Daleks. Absolutely nothing."

"We'll just see about that." The woman picks her hand up, flipping open the device resting on her wrist disguised as a watch, "You think it's just these...What did you call them again?"

"Lagnoonians."

"Lagnoonians running amok. I don't know about that." Sarah Jane smirks after scanning the area for a moment, "See?" She shows him the text on the small screen. "If the Daleks aren't here now, they've been around recently. I believe we should ask these beings what for..."

The Doctor grins broadly, leaning in and capturing her lips with his own, "You're brilliant, Sarah. Let's go." He takes her hand, pulling her along.

"You've devised a plan?"

"It may be in our best interest to just confront them head on."

"So...the same plan you had before." Sarah Jane gives him a look, still walking with him, hand in hand, "Okay."

"That's it? No argument?" He brings her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

"We know the Daleks were here, on this ship, at some point. There is no one I know who has had more experience with them than you. I trust you, Doctor. I always have...and I always will."

"That's my girl." The Doctor nods, pausing mid-stride as he hears the recharging of an energy weapon battery, "Now, now. I'm going to turn slowly." He picks his hands into the air, letting go of his wife's hand, "And I want you to take me to the one in charge. He'll be thrilled to hear from me."

"_Dad, she isn't some fragile thing." Drea giggled, watching the man awkwardly hold the infant in his arms, "She just enjoys close contact."_

"_I haven't held an infant in...oh...fourteen or fifteen hundred years. Give or take. I may be a bit rusty at the moment, but I'm sure it will all return to me." The Doctor kissed the infant's hairline as she rest in his arms, "Isn't that right, Jane? Tell your mother that we both mean well."_

"_She's too small to have too many thoughts." She shook her head, "She's just repeating the things she's hearing."_

"_I know that."_

"_It freaks Clyde out." Drea looked to her hands resting in her lap, "It always has, being able to..." She smiled sadly._

"_You will see, soon enough, that this is the same daughter that you lost in your world." Her father moved closer to her, sitting at her bedside, "Look into these eyes of hers. Yes, they're still blue, all human infants are blue for a bit, but they are the same ones you gazed into all those years ago."_

"_Mom and Clyde are remembering more and more about everything, but...I feel like I'm remembering less and less."_

_The Doctor slowly lifted his head, a hint of sadness swept his face for a brief moment, knowing it would happen sooner or later._

"This is an amazing ship." Jenny grinned broadly, slowly making her way around her sister's ship, "Positively breathtaking."

"We use it as another room nowadays...this is another one of the control rooms, but Janey's room is around here somewhere as well." Drea shakes her head, "It's easiest that way. Almost like a whole extra house. I'll tell you more about it the other time." She glances up to the monitors in front of her face.

"Well, how many rooms does the ship have in total?" The young woman gently caresses the main panel.

"Infinite. If I can dream it, or if there is a mighty need, it becomes made. The ship is wired to me...I mean...we have a connections that will never be able to be severed. He knows when I'm at the helm and when it isn't me...he knows trust and..." She smirks, "He's positively brilliant."

"You're using personification with your ship. Why is that?"

Drea picks her head up, "He's a living, breathing thing. It may look like a ship to you, but he will always be more than that to me...and many other people. When I die, he dies as well. He'll be the only one to recognize me, no matter what face I have."

"Why would you change your face?" Jenny tilts her head to the side, looking to her sister quizzically.

"We're Time Lords, Jenny. We are immortal. It's what we do." She sighs softly, "Not immortal, but...we live a very long time and have so many regenerations...once those regenerations run out, that's it. I've already used one of mine. Don't waste them." Drea makes eye contact with her sister, "You're far too important to just throw it all away. Trust me."


End file.
